


Appeasement

by midnighter24



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP without Porn, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighter24/pseuds/midnighter24
Summary: Wally wants to try bottoming but Dick is hesitant. Roy overhears and decides to intervene.





	Appeasement

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! If you want the story to continue, comments are always the best way to let me know! Enjoy!

Dick tore at the yellow fabric of Wally’s uniform, desperate to taste the skin underneath. 

“Eager today?” Wally chuckled. Once Dick pulled the top half of the redhead’s costume down, he latched onto Wally’s nipple and moaned. 

They head just returned from a mission in the Amazon, and Dick had been uncomfortably aroused the entire time. His mind kept wandering to the bulge in Wally’s suit, or how his own hole quivered at the sound of his voice. And whether Wally noticed or not, each time he touched Dick, it drove the younger boy insane, until he was ready to be taken on the floor of the bio-ship. 

But he’d managed to contain himself until they were safely back in Dick’s room, where he undressed his boyfriend before the door had even closed and nursed lovingly on his nipple while his hand crept to Wally’s growing erection. 

“I want you so bad.” Dick groaned as he dropped to his knees and made out with Wally’s abdomen. “You taste so good.” The younger boy pulled down the front of Wally’s pants and sighed when the mesh red jockstrap came into view, barely containing Wally’s erection. He pushed his head into the warm bulge as he warm hands ran up Wally’s thighs, grabbed the waistband, and pulled the jockstrap down. 

With one swift movement, Dick gobbled down all of the thick shaft, letting the precum run along his tongue to lubricate its entry down his throat. Once his nose was buried in Wally’s red hair, he grabbed onto Wally’s buttocks and moaned. For a few seconds, he did nothing but sit there, unmoving, enjoying the taste and feel of Wally in the back in his mouth, when the Speedster grabbed one of Robin’s hands and moved it toward his smooth rectum. 

Dick was surprised. He’d fingered Wally before, but it had always been his idea and near Wally’s climax. Until this point, the redhead had shown little interest in bottoming. But now, he took one of Dick’s fingers and ran it along his entrance until Dick took the hint and plunged his finger in. 

“Yes!” Wally hissed, and bucked his hips. “You feel so good inside me!” 

Dick raised an eyebrow, but began to suck Wally’s dick with gusto. Each time, he swallowed it to the root, massaged it with his throat and then ran the tip of his tongue on the underside of the shaft when he pulled up. Then he repeated the process with ease. 

“Do another.” Wally gasped and it took Dick a moment to realize he meant another finger, which he slid in next to the second. “That’s it!” Wally cooed and crouched slightly to give Dick’s fingers better access. 

With a final slurp, Dick took the cock out of his mouth, and withdrew his fingers with a whimper from Wally. “Do you want to fuck me now?” Dick asked as he stroked Wally’s cock. 

“I was thinking-” Wally grabbed the front of Dick’s uniform and pulled him up, until their lips were inches apart. “-we might want to try switching it up tonight.” He grabbed Dick’s aching cock. “Put this to good use.” 

There was a drop in Dick’s stomach. The craving to be filled clawed at the inside of his skin. “Wally… I really need you to fuck me.” He kissed him. “Can we try it next time?” 

Even though the smile, Dick saw the disappointment on his face. “Yeah, of course.” He kissed Dick back and lead them toward the bed. 

Two hours later, with a load of Wally’s cum in his stomach, one on his face and two dripping from his hole, he snuggled up to his boyfriend and fell asleep, completely satisfied. 

-0-

Before he opened his eyes, Robin knew something was wrong. 

“What happe-” he began as he awoke, but stopped once he saw the scene playing out in his bedroom. He had been moved from the bed to a chair in the corner of the room, his hands bound to it’s arms and his legs tied apart. 

On the bed, Wally was on his stomach with Conner on his knees in front of him. The speedster sucked on the Kryptonian’s cock with low moans and tender licks. Dick had been placed to the right of the bed, so all of Wally’s erotic show was on full display. The way Wally ground his erection into the mattress, the small river of precum that flowed from Conner’s mammoth cock, and Roy entering from the other side of the room. 

“Good morning.” Red Arrow smiled, only his pants remained on his lean frame. “You’ve been out for a while, we had to get started.” 

Dick blinked back the haze of sleep. “What’re you guys doing?"

“Well…” Roy sat next to Wally’s exposed ass. “I heard the two of you talking earlier and I couldn’t help but overhear that Wally wanted to try being on bottom for once, but you said no.” 

Dick flushed. “I just didn’t expect... “ he muttered, embarrassed. 

“So, we decided to fulfill his request and it only seems fair you should have to watch.” He had a devious smile as he fingers ran along Wally’s spine and Robin was surprised to see Wally arched into his touch. 

“Wally, you don’t have to do this.” Dick tried to sound confident even while an erection grew between his legs. 

Wally pulled off of Conner with a loud suck and licked his lips. “It’s okay, dude.” He said without looking away from the head of the Conner’s shaft. “I’m into it. His dick tastes  _ sooo  _ good.” He impaled himself once again, and merrily bobbed his head up and down. 

Dick groaned in frustration and arousal. 

“See? Should of taken advantage of this while you had the chance.” Roy opened Wally’s cheeks and leaned in close to his hole. “Now we get first shot at this virgin ass.” He placed a light kiss on the tight pucker and Wally shivered. “Mmm, he’s so warm.” He swiped the entrance with his tongue. “And he tastes so sweet.” Roy buried his face between Wally’s firm cheeks and buried his tongue inside the red head. 

Roy unzipped his pants as Wally pushed out so his buttocks were high into the air, spreading himself open. One leg dropped off the side of the bed while he pulled the other next to him. 

Dick made eye contact with Roy as the Archer wet his finger and slid it inside of Wally beside his tongue. He twisted it around until Wally screamed around Conner’s cock and convulsed.

“Make him do that again.” Conner thrust to the back of Wally’s throat. 

“With pleasure.” Roy aimed at Dick before he dove back in. Wally erupted in a fit of screams as he humped the bed and pulled Conner as far into his mouth as his throat would allow, which Conner pushed against regardless. 

Meanwhile, Roy fished his cock out of the opening of his pants and stroked it until precum oozed down his fingers. He detached his lips from Wally’s opening to smear his precum along the perimeter. 

Almost instantly, his mouth was back at the smooth hole, gobbling down his own juice, until he hawked a huge glob of saliva and precum, coaxed Wally’s hole to relax with his fingers and spit a loogie into the opening. Two fingers slid into Wally easily after that, followed by a third that made the speedster writhe on the bed. 

“Is he ready?” Conner asked. “I’m about to blow.” 

Wally pulled off with a huge smile. “Do it!” 

Roy smacked him on the butt cheek, laughed, and pushed his head back down. “Almost.” He said to Conner and rose from the bed. He let his pants drop to the ground so Robin got his first sight of Roy completely nude, and incredibly hard. “Just got to open him up a bit more.” Roy winked to Dick, went to the dresser and returned with one of Dick’s old training batarangs. They were larger than the real ones, made of rubber, with round edges and a heavier weight. Dick’s mouth dropped and a groan emitted when he saw Roy spread lube down one of the wings.

“You could've stretched him open if you wanted to.” Roy said to Dick as he put the tip of the wing to Wally’s entrance. 

“Whoa!” Wally looked over his shoulder at the batarang about to penetrate him. “That’s hot!” Roy pushed and the wing’s tip popped inside of Wally. “Oh god!” He screamed and laid his top half down on the bed, Conner’s cock still tight in his fist. “Holy shit,  _ Dick!!! _ ” He looked right to the Robin with wide, vulnerable eyes that were filled with so much pleasure. “ _ It’s so big! I feel so stretched…!!!”  _ Roy accented Wally’s plea by pushing the rest of the wing into the speedster. 

By this point, Dick’s whole body was flushed red with a shiny sheen of sweat and an enormous erection he strained to satisfy. “ _ Roy!!! _ Come on!” He pulled at the bonds with no success. “I get it, okay? Just-” He saw Roy waiting for him to ask. “-Let me help.” 

“No can do, Dick. You’ve got to learn the whole lesson.” Roy pushed the middle of the Batarang into Wally. The nubs of the bats horns caused the speedster to moan; and then with a harsh push, the other wing slid all the way into the boy, who seized up and screamed. Conner took the opportunity to reinsert himself into Wally’s open mouth and muffle his cries. 

“ _ Wally… _ ” Dick groaned, but he didn’t know what for. Wally was preoccupied. Conner’s enormous length was lodged all the way down his throat. With his head rested against the Superboy’s pelvis, Wally let him fuck his mouth while he braced against Roy’s ministrations with the batarang.  

“What is it, Dick?” Roy’s pompous attitude seemed to be growing. “Do you want us to stop?” 

Dick clenched his teeth. That wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind.

“Wally? Do  _ you _ want us to stop?” Roy pried Wally of Conner’s cock, and the speedster shook his head, wildly. 

_ “No!!!”  _ He yelled, arched back and opened his thighs to give Roy greater access. “I want-” He flushed as red as his hair, looked to Dick, but quickly turned away, embarrassed. “Please!  _ Please fuck me!!” _

Roy slowly pulled out the batarang. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” Roy slathered his cock with lube just as the tip of the wing was ejected. “Too bad Dick didn’t take advantage of such an inner cock slut. I’m more than happy to abide.” 

To his surprise, Roy grabbed Wally around the waist, hoisted him up, carried him to Dick and sat him on the Boy Wonder’s lap . On instinct, Robin leaned up to kiss Wally. Their lips barely grazed when Dick was pulled back against the chair and held firm. Conner stood behind him, even though Dick hadn’t seen him move, and held him in place with an iron grip. 

From behind Wally, Roy grabbed the boy's shoulder while he lined up his cock to the quivering entrance. Wally’s face was only a few inches from Dick’s as he was breached, and Dick watched Wally experience having a man inside him for the first time. 

His face tightened in pain, followed by the surprise of Roy’s size. Then there were the flinches of discomfort as he adjusted, the shock when he felt Roy bottom out, the inevitable pride at taking his first big cock and the overwhelming ecstasy that followed. Sweat dripped from his brow and fell onto Robin’s already glistening body as Conner gently played with Dick’s hard nipples. Not enough to stimulate him, just enough to set his nerves on edge. 

“ _ Dick…”  _ Wally whined. “ _ I can feel it inside me...” _ Dick felt  his boyfriend’s warm breath against his face. “ _ I can feel all of it. I’m so full, it’s so good. I needed this. _ ” 

It was Dick’s turn to groan. He wanted to touch Wally, to kiss him, to fuck him, but his restraints and Conner were unforgiving. All he could do was watch as Wally’s virginity was taken right on top of him. 

“Holy shit, Wally!” Roy threw his head back and howled. “Your hole feels like fucking heaven!” He ran a hand down Wally’s back that left a trail of goosebumps. 

Then, something warm and heavy fell on Dick’s shoulder. He turned his head to see Conner’s cock rested in the nook of his neck, an inch from his face. Too turned on to care how it looked, Dick stuck out his tongue to lick it, when he was pulled back in place. “Not for you.” Conner said sternly, which made the other three boys shudder. 

Roy released Wally’s shoulder. The redhead leaned forward, gave Dick a small peck on the lips, then dove in to make out with Conner’s cock and the side of Dick’s neck. 

Dick felt Conner’s balls hit the back of his head as he tried to leverage a thrust, hoping to rub against Wally’s own erection, or thigh. But Roy had his boyfriend pulled back too far on his lap. But the Archer noticed the futile attempts. With a wicked smile, he collected some of Wally’s precum and held it out a few inches in front of Robin’s mouth. The Boy Wonder stuck out his tongue and the tip just barely ran along the goo covered finger. The taste of Wally threw Dick into a hysteria, desperate for stimulation as his neck grew increasingly wet with Conner’s precum and Wally’s spit.

Meanwhile, Roy began to really to fuck Wally with vigor. Wally nearly bounced on the Red Arrow’s shaft of his own accord, and let out tiny groans with every thrust. “How’s your first cock, Wally?” Roy asked. 

“Good…  _ GOD IT’S SO GOOD!!! _ ” Wally slurred as his mouth pleasured Conner. 

“I thought you’d be a natural.” Roy slapped his ass cheek. “Well, get ready for your first breeding.”

Wally froze at the comment, when his body shuddered in anticipation. Dick felt the precum flow so heavily from Wally’s shaft that it dripped on his knee and down his calf. 

With a huge grunt, Roy buried himself inside of Wally, grabbed the back of the his bright red hair and pulled him off Conner’s cock. He positioned Wally so his forehead was against Dick’s. “I’m going to fill you up! Oh fuck!” Roy shouted. He emptied what felt like a gallon of cum into the younger boy.

“Oh shit,  _ oh shit!”  _ Wally cried. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and without so much as a touch to his cock, it spewed hot sperm all over Dick’s stomach and legs. 

Wally trembled and hissed when Roy pulled out. The archer pulled him off Dick’s lap until he stood, turned him around and kissed him violently. Wally groaned and kissed back, his arms going around Roy’s neck. But Dick saw Roy’s eyes open, looking right at him.

The Red Arrow winked, grabbed Wally’s round butt cheeks with both hands and spread them apart. Dick’s eyes trailed down and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. Wally’s anal ring had been stretched so it was slightly swollen red and pulsed. But a trail of Roy’s cum leaked out of the glistening hole and fell to Wally’s already wet taint. In his stupor, Dick hadn’t realized Roy was moving toward the bed until he threw Wally onto it. The speedster landed on his stomach with a chuckle. 

“You ready?” Roy asked Conner. Dick didn’t even need to see Conner behind him to know he nodded. Then the Superboy slid Dick’s chair until it was pushed up against the foot of the bed, a few feet from Wally’s exposed hole.

Conner and Roy traded places, so when Roy stood behind him, Dick could smell the leftover cum on Roy’s cock. “Are you enjoying the show?” Roy asked, and rubbed Wally’s cum into Dick’s chest. 

Despite himself, Dick nodded as Conner got on the bed, pulled Wally to all fours and ran his slippery cock along the stretched entrance. 

“Tell me you want to see Conner fuck your boyfriend.” Roy whispered loudly enough for all four boys to hear. “Tell me you want to see him get stretched by that monster cock.”

“I…” Dick started and held back a groan, until Roy twisted his nipple. “I…”

“Doesn’t sound like you want to.” Roy chuckled and twisted both of Dick’s nipples so the smaller boy writhed. “Guess we should turn the chair around.” 

“FUCK HIM!” Dick screamed as Roy gave a particularly hard pinch. “ _ I want to see Conner fuck him!”  _

“Knew you’d come around.” Roy said triumphantly, and kissed Dick on the cheek. “You heard him, Conner.” 

Conner grunted an affirmative and lined up his cock. 

“Wait.” Roy stopped him. “Make Wally put it in.” 

With a whimper, and look over his shoulder, Wally reached behind himself, grasped the huge shaft and placed it at his hole. He took a deep breath, relaxed, and impaled himself on the cock. “ _ Oh, wow… oh fuck…. It feels so much bigger than it did in my mouth!! _ ” 

Conner took control and used little thrusts to bury himself deeper as Wally screeched in pain.

“Feeling the stretch, buddy?” Roy asked Wally as he massaged Dick’s shoulders and looked down at him. “You want Conner to slow down?” 

Dick shook his head. “Wally can take it.” 

Wally moaned at Dick’s words, which prompted Conner to thrust his remaining length inside the tight entrance. 

When Roy had fucked Wally, Dick could see every reaction spelled out on his boyfriend's face. Now, there was only the sight of Conner’s cock, and own muscular ass, thrusting into the gaping and seizing, newly fucked hole of his boyfriend. The whole site was hypnotizing, and appetizing.  

“Tell Wally you’re sorry.” Roy ordered Dick. 

“Wally…” Dick’s throat was dry and the command was humiliating, but it turned him on nonetheless. “I’m so sorry.” He started. Wally looked over his shoulder, his eyes clouded with lust, each of Dick’s words going straight to his cock. “I’m sorry I didn’t see what you needed. You-” He gulped. “-look so beautiful with a cock inside you.” 

_ “Dick…” _ Wally moaned, grabbed onto Conner’s thigh and his breath hitched as he spewed his second load from his dangling cock. 

“Wow!” Roy watched, impressed, as Wally’s orgasm continued and seemed to shatter the speedster’s grip on reality. He didn’t notice Conner’s cupped hand beneath his pulsing dickhead as he threw himself around for what seemed like minutes. “He’s quite the cummer, isn’t he?” 

Dick nodded. He knew Wally’s loads were large and frequent as they were usually shot right into Dick’s ass or throat. It was part of the reason he always wanted to be on bottom.

“I’m getting close.” Conner grunted and pushed his cum covered hand into Wally’s face.

“Fill him up.” Roy couldn’t help but grind his erection on the back of Dick’s head, the leftover cum making it wet and gooey. 

“Fucking slut!” The thrusts went from rough, to brutal as Conner rammed his entire cock in and out of the recently deflowered anal virgin. 

There was a faint wailing that sounded like Wally crying. A momentary defensive jolt shook Dick, before he saw his boyfriend’s rectum squeezing suck Conner’s cock, pulling the cum out. The tears were of joy, evidently. 

Long drops of cum were pushed out around Conner’s cock as he shot inside the tight channel, each thrust making an erotic squish. With a final grunt, he collapsed on top of Wally, both of them a sweaty, panting mess. 

“Can you please let me go, now?” Dick asked, unable to take his eyes away from where Conner’s softening cock was still lodged inside of his boyfriend. He absentmindedly licked his lips.  

Roy reached for the binds as Conner flipped Wally on his back and kissed him.. The Speedster let the Superboy thrust his tongue into his mouth, barely able to kiss back in his post orgasmic haze. The sight had Dick ready to pounce. 

“Actually…” Roy froze with his hand on the tie. “I’m still pretty horny. Maybe we just have one more round? Conner? Could you go again?” 

Conner pulled back and looked down at Wally’s swollen lips. “Definitely.” 

“What?!  _ No!”  _ Dick screamed. “You said you’d let me go when you were done!” 

Roy shrugged as he joined the other two on the bed. “Guess we’re not done, yet.” 

-0-

Hours later, Roy and Conner left Wally an incoherent, half conscious mess of cum on the bed. Dick had watched it all with a burning desire and seething envy. His boyfriend was used in every conceivable position and called every derogatory name Dick had ever heard, and some he hadn’t. So, when Roy popped the lock on his bonds before he left, Dick was quick to shirk his restraints and crawl on top of Wally. 

In a way, it was humiliating to line up his cock with Wally’s abused hole. They’d given the Speedster all the cum he’d needed to satisfy his craving, but Dick had to satisfy his own. It seemed Wally barely registered Dick pushing into him as a gargantuan amount of cum was pushed out, but the redhead groaned all the same. 

“Dick?” Wally moaned. 

“Yes, Wally.” Dick could barely stand the feeling of Wally’s wet, open channel on his cock without cumming. 

“Mmm.” Wally seemed to take pleasure just at the sound of his voice as he reached between his own legs to stroke the base of Dick’s cock. “I knew yours would feel the best.”

 

-0-

 

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
